The present invention relates to a control equipment for keeping light oil vapor at stable pressure and constant temperature, more particularly to a device for keeping pressure stable and temperature constant so that light oil vapor in a steel bottle can be stayed at a fixed saturated vapor pressure and vaporization of the light oil can be kept at a constant rate to avoid the influence of surrounding temperature so that a stable combination proportion is maintained and insufficient or excessive oil vapor will be not happened.
A current structure of a light oil steel bottle mainly is that an inhale opening and an exhale opening are installed in the steel bottle, and a air pump is disposed at the inhale opening so as to input air through the inhale opening into the light oil in the steel bottle thereby to increase the contact between the light oil and air to generate a saturated vapor pressure, and then output the oil vapor through the exhale opening for future use, such as the structure described in Taiwan Pat. No. 325856, in this patent, FIG. 1 shows a conventional structure of a light oil steel bottle, it comprises a bottle body 10 for packing light oil therein; an oil input opening 102 for filling in light oil through it, a cover body 1024 and a washer 1022 for preventing oil vapor from leaking out; a rotating switch 16 and an exhale opening 162 utilized for users to output the oil vapor; an inhale device 12, an inhale nozzle 122, an inhale tube 124 and a plurality of air holes 126 for inputting air into the oil vapor to generate oil vapor pressure; it can""t be counted as a bad idea, but as the invention described, the air delivering device will not be opened to deliver air until it is used, obviously if is not an ideal way, because the needed fire power output is variable and not fixed, so if the air delivering device only offer a fixed air supply is used, it will cause the generated fire power to be not enough or the pressure to be too large.
The way that the oil is generated by utilizing an air pump is always influenced by outside temperature, it is also the biggest problem on using light oil, the higher is the outside temperature, the quicker is the vaporization speed of the oil, in the meantime, the temperature of the air inhaled by the air delivering device is higher, oil-air combination proportion gets higher consequently; the lower is the outside temperature, the slower is the evaporation speed of the oil, and the temperature of the air inhaled by the air delivering device is also lower, it will cause the oil vapor to be insufficient, and even more, to be unable to be burnt. For the reason that climate is an uncontrollable factor, and the change of temperature has a great influence on the evaporation characteristics of the light oil, so that the development space in a such kind of product is limited.
The conventional light oil vapor supplying device is not able to solve the influence of the saturated vapor by outside environment, the inhalation of air only increase a little effect thereon, it brings only a temporary solution, such kind of the light oil vapor supplying device still can not be broadly used.
Therefore, how to resolve the problem occurred from the conventional device is a longtime expectation for the person of the art.
One object of the present invention is to remedy this disadvantage. For this purpose, the present invention provides a control equipment for keeping light oil vapor at stable pressure and constant temperature, supplying a constant temperature device so as to reach the effect that the outside environment doesn""t influence the evaporation speed of the light oil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control equipment for keeping light oil vapor at stable pressure and constant temperature, supplying a pressure stabilizing device, so as to reach the effect that the saturated vapor pressure of the light oil can be adjusted automatically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control equipment for keeping light oil vapor at stable pressure and constant temperature, supplying a pressure stabilizing tube to buffer the air input into the light oil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control equipment for keeping light oil vapor at stable pressure and constant temperature, supplying a temperature controlling relay so as to prevent the temperature from being too high and reach the goal of safety.